Switch
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Damon finally messed around with the wrong vampire but poor Elena got into the cross fire. Now their stuck in the others body. Will they be able to change back or will Damon be stuck once he finds out Elena loves the switch?
1. Chapter 1

Switch

Damon's Pov

I was running, chasing a vampire into the woods. That bitch stole something from me. A locket that I kept for old times sake. Running in super high speeds, dodging tress and other known things just to keep with the purple blur of a vampire. When the blur stopped I increased in speed When i stopped a girl about my age, wearing a black jogging suit was standing in front of me in an attack stance. The girl had dark skin and gray eyes which were staring daggors at me. I took a step towards her with a hand held out.  
"Give me the locket." I said in a calm voice 'When she puts it down I'll rip her throat out.' I thought to myself She cleached it tighter in her left hand and snarled,  
"This is the lockt my mother gave me."  
I balled my fists and my fangs poked from my upper lip. I give this fool a chance.  
"Fine. We can play it that way."

Elena's Pov

Me and Jeremy got into a fight. I don't know what it was about but it was pretty big. Now I'm trying to find him and bring him home. he left four hours ago and now it's midnight. I'm worried that he might have gotten himself kiddnapped or worst.  
The wood at night plus me equal big trouble but nothing will happen right? I'm not an aciddent waiting to happen. I'm just looking for my little brother but why do i feel like something weird is going to happen.

Damon's Pov

The girl is a pretty good fighter, too bad i'm gonna kill her. Oh well. The locket must be importance to her but I'm not going to give it up.  
Both of us were barely standing up, panting hard, and with cuts and bruises everywhee. I smirked as i wiped my mouth wit the back of my hand.  
"If you think you can beat me than bring it!" I shouted getting into a fighting stance When I was getting ready for the kill out of nowhere Elena fell in between us.  
How ironc!  
The girl dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a hand full of pink dust.  
"Elena get up!" I shouted Too late, I didn't react soon enough. She place her hand close to her mouth and below. The pink powder covered both me and Elena. I tried to look arounf but couldn't see a thing but I knew she was gone. Leaving us to chock on fairy dust.  
Just my luck.  
I fell to the ground and blacked out.

When I woke up I didn't know what time it was but the sun was up, so it was morning. My chest felt weird but I didn't want to look down, my eyes hurted a bit. I closed my eyes then snapped them back open, remembering that Elena was here. I pushed myself up and ran to Elena's side...but instead of Elena lying there, it was my body.  
'Am I dead?'  
When I looked down I was in for a shock of a life time.  
"Shit! I have tits!" ============================================================================================================================================== I hope you like it. I was thinking that Damon and Stefan should switch but I wanted to see how Damon would act like a girl (I doubt that) but thanks for reading! I love reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Switch

Damon's pov

Elena was sill out cold when I brought her to my house. My body weighted like a ton of bricks. I mostly had to drag her, girl's going to have one well of a headache. It was painful to see my body being dragged across the mud and rocks. I wasn't going to leave her there. Some girl I might have used migh rape then kill her. But it sucks being in the girly body.  
I stood in the front room right in fron of a big mirror and stared at myself. I ran a finger down my cheek and frowned. This was the girl I love's body. Her long brown hair, her brown eyes, her lips...why is this happening to me! I looked up and down in the mirror and almost gagged myself. She was wearing a dress, which means I'm wearing a dress. A very short black one if I might add. I looked some more and thought about the past occurses with her as I unknowly wrapped my finger around her hair. 'I can understand why he fell in love with you first.'  
But speaking of him. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Elena's Pov

'My head hurts.'

My eyes were too heavy to open. I started to remember what happened. A girl and some pink dust. My head started throbbing more, I placed a head on my forehead but I could feel a bigger hand on my forhead. My eyes snapped open and took a look at my hands. They were big and...and...manly. I started to pat myself down and notied I was missing a few things but i was also gained others. I couldn't help but scream.

Damon"s Pov

I frozed for a second then pushed him off. I turned around and looked at him with disgest but his eyes were full of confusion, love and...

'Please God, tell me that he doesn't want to do me.'

This is too much for my little human heart to take. He placed both hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes,

"Elena I...."

I heard my mannly voice screamed. Thank God!

Elena's Pov

I'm...in....D-Damon's....BODY!

I pushed myself up and looked around the room in a panic. Running to the nearest mirror I almost tripped over my feet a few times before making it. I looked in the mirror and touched my...I mean Damon's face. My eyes widen with terror.

"Damon? What the matter with you?" asked Stefan

I slowly turned my head toward him and my eyes started to water up. My mouth opened to say something but a girl's voice said,

"Yeah Damon, what's wrong?"

She stepped from his shadow with her hands on her hips. My mouth hung opened. That is my body! The girl aka the fake Elena was staring at me as if she was saying, "Keep your mouth shut!".  
I looked away from her and stared at the brown carpet below me,

"N-nothing." I said in a small voice

"Okay." said the fake Elena

Stefan looked me up and down then left the room. Once he left the fake Elena came and plopped on the couch.

"You know, I hate sounding weak. Especially in front of that bastard."

My eyes widen once I realized who it was.

"Damon?"

The girl leaned forward, letting her elbows rest on her knees with one hand over the other covering her mouth,

"Well, I'm not the tooth fairy."

Yep. It's him.  
============================================================================================================================================== I wanna thnx iamnotavampire2 for a review. You rock and a shout out to Oillepuff though we had a small (tiny) misunderstanding she was pretty cool about it. Her stuff is cool so check it out! Peace love and chocolate! 


	3. Chapter 3

Switch

Damon's Pov

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes as she begin rubbing her throat.

"What!" i barked

I didn't mean to sound angry but the thought of Stefan touching me really pissed me off. Can't he tell I'm Damon by just looking at me. Just the thought of him trying to kiss me made me more angry and disgusted.

"If I pushed him out the window he'll know." I muttered under my breath

Bam! I jumped out of thought, looked on he floor to see Elena panting, and holding her throat.

'Shit.'

Stefan didn't rush in to help me, so it looks like I'm on my own here. Elena looked at me as if I was food. She got on her hands and knees, crawling towards me. I couldn't move, I could barely even breathe as she placed a hand on my knee. I gulped as she push herself up.

Elena's Pov

My stomach hurts and my throat is so dry. Just watching him in his seat just made me really hungry. Damon's face turned from fear to anger,

"What the hell are you doing?"

I just stared into him eyes and licked my lips, thinking about the blood running through his veins. I stood over him and rubbed my nose against his neck. I didn't care if that was my body, all I know was that it smelled good and it would make my hunger go away. Ready for the kill, I grabbed a hand full of his/my hair and tilted his head back. It smelled so tasty, I couldn't get it out of me head. My fangs extracted.

"You're an idiiot." he whispered

My fangs were on his neck and before i bit down, someone grabbed me by the neck and slammed my body onto the floor. I expected it to be Stefan protecting my body but the person smelled like my body. When my head hit the floor I heard Damon yell,

"It's you!"

A second later I regained control of this body. The hunger wasn't there anymore and Damon was shouting random cuss words at the person. I pushed myself up to see a black woman with purple girl, just like the girl in the woods, her hair was pulled into two ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a purple dress with black riffles and ribbons. With a stuffed grey rabbit in her arms. Damon smirked,

"You got alot of balls showing up here."

He jumped out of his seat and threw a punch at her.

============================================================================================================================================= Busy, busy, busy! I got alot of work to do. I entered a vampire writing contest so I hope I win! But before I lose track and energy I want to thank VampireExpert101, iamnotavampire2 , Green-blobs-and-blue-apples , and SON1C for the reviews. And a special shout out to 23! She the first one to at me on her favorite authors list, so thank you very much...(you got me crying now!) Okay! Peace, love, and choclate! Hope you enjoyed the story, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Switch

Damon's Pov

She dodged it! Like it was nothing! She just stared at me with her cold golden eyes.

'She going down!'

It pissed me off even more. I threw another punch but this time she blocked it...with the freakin bunny! I grinded my teeth and threw more punches and she dodged or blocked each one.

"You're wasting time, kid." she said with a bored look in her eyes

If I had my real body this brood would have been flying. I really miss my body. The strenght, my handsome features, hell I miss being a man.

"What time?" said Elena

The girl turned to her,

"Well..."

I charged towards her to atleast tackle her but when i got close she jumped and flipped over me, I was so impressed that I crashed into a coffee table.

"Damon!" shouted Elena

My body was full of pain as i laided there. In my old body it would have broken the table and I still wouldn't have felt a thing. A part of me wanted to cry while the other part called that side a pussy. I can't believe i got my ass kicked by an anime freak.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" she said rolling her neck, "Or I'm I going to have to tie you up, kid."

I moved my head to look at Elena. She had the same look I have when I think of something dirty.

"Don't you go there Elena!" I snarled

I couldn't have looked too tough as i was lying face first on the table. But the threat didn't work.

"I will not waste time here. If you two don't switch back in two months, you'll be stuck in this body forever." said the girl

I frozed up and stopped breathing.

'Great! This is where the real fun begins.'

Elena's Pov

After Damon told her what happened in the woods she frowned. I still didn't know what was going to happen next.

"She had purple hair like me?" she asked

"Yeah, you two bitches look alike." said Damon, sitting on the couch next to me

"If it wasn't for the girl I wouldn't help you at all!" she snapped back, "You can burn in hell for all i care Kid."

The room started to get so tense that I could barely breath, so I went back to our subject.

"So we have to find that girl so she can change us back?" I asked, "If we can't find her, will be stuck like this?"

The girl nodded her head, "It's gonna be really dangerous for you, since i bet this kid has alot of enemies."

Damon sighed, "I agree, if they find out that you are in my body and not me...there's no telliung what they would do."

A shilver went up my back, thinking about all the people who were wronged by Damon before. Living life as Damon would be scary but a part of me felt happy. Being a vampire and a guy, I don't think it's that bad.

"Another question?" asked the girl as Damon frowned

"Yeah...WHY AM I TIED UP!"

She glared at him, "Cause you're an idiot."

Damon twitched as he fought against the ropes. She looked around the room and found an empty chair to sit in.

"Your going to break her body before she gets it back." she said as she walked to the chair in front of us

She plopped into the chair and looked at me, "Don't give in to the darkness in his heart Elena."

Damon's frowned deepened, "What darkness and what your name? Who are you to barge right through here like your queen of everything."

She folded her legs, "My name is Sasha and I saved your life didn't I?"

"Ptff like I told you too. I was about to handle it."

"How do we fine the girl?" I asked

"You can just leave it to me, I'm looking for that girl too." said Sasha

"Don't you igore me you bi...mmmhm"

I turned to him to see a white piece of paper on his mouth.

"Should have done that a long time ago." she said hugging the rabbit to her chest

I turned to her and nodded but something started to bother me. I started at the rabbit...and it stared back at me...i think. Sasha looked down at it then back to me,

"Don't worry...he's harmless."

Something told me not to trust that doll.

Damon's pov

I thought about it and the facts were right in front of me. I didn't want it to be true. Elena, my Elena will have to turn into a cold hearted bastard just to survive. My enemies been coming out of the wood works lately to kill mebut what if they find out that she's me. Will they try harder to kill her and what about her body? What about me? What if i started to have feelings for...EEEEEWWWWW! He's my brother! I think I just threw up in my mouth alittle just thinking about that but I know what must be done.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling Stefan this." I muttered

Elena looked at me with curiousty,

"What if Stefan trys anything?"

My left eye twitched, thinking about him but if I tell him it might get worst. He'll probaly try to get revenge, like rapeing me...I don't know what goes through his head. I think I threw up again. But I swollowed my puke and my pride.

"N-no buts. If Stenfan finds out..." I'm not finishing that

"Fine, but if your going to be like me then you have to go to school tomorrow. It's Monday."

"Don't worry about school, I know plenty of places scarier then high school. Rest up, tomorrow will be a long day."

Elena sighed, "That's not what I was about to warn you about."

I didn't even pay attention to what she was saying. All I want is to be done with this.

"Sasha, untie me."

She waved a finger in the air and the ropes fell into my lap.

'I just really hope nothing crazy happens at that school. Also I'm going to need a metal bat.'  
============================================================================================================================================= I'm going back to school, yay! I can't wait, I'm going to the Art Institutes in San Franciso to be a Chef. I love food too much, I'm surprised that I weight don't weight that much cause i pretty much eat anything in my sight. Peace, love, and chocolate!  



	5. Chapter 5

Switch

Damon's Pov

I hate boobs. On girls yes but on me no. Heavy ass flesh bags. Pfft, this sucks, well at least I got to see Elena naked for a bit. I'm just happy that this will not last for too long, since we got the gothic doll and the rabbit looking for that chick. But I felt a little bit uneasy since last night. Elena started to enjoy my powers a little bit too much and I've been dodging Stefan, I don't think I can keep that one up. Last thing I need is my brother lusting for me…it's too creepy.

I stood and looked at myself in the lockers mirrors; I had to practice smiling for the humans. All day I have to sit there while a teacher is telling me something that I already know or lived through. Great.

I placed my hand on the locker door and growled, I had a very bad feeling today. Like I need anymore.

"Elena."

I twitched. Its hard being someone your not especially when your play a chick. I took a peek behind the door and saw Bonnie standing there with some books in her arms. I gave a smile. Maybe my little black bird can help. I opened my mouth before I felt someone brush my butt.

I turned quickly to see a guy with spiky brown hair giving a high five to someone else. Bonnie frowns and shouted,

"Hey, not cool."

He just looked back at her and smirked. She was about to say something else but I walked over to him with a smile on my face. He smiled back before I punched him in the face. He fell on his back with a thud, his friend looked at me like I was crazy…well he was right. The blonde left his friend on the ground and blended into the crowd of other students. I guess getting beat up by a girl is pretty bad here…I should have dragged him up and down the hall and kick him each time we pass a girl.

* * *

Elena's Pov

Being in here in the house is no fun. I finally got use to being a guy and a vampire. At first I was scared to pee, but I got over that quickly. But I'll never get use to the way Stefan looks at me, as if I'm going to start trouble any minute. Well I can't really blame him; Damon just likes to cause trouble.

Lying on the crimson red couch I made up my mind. I didn't want to say here and I have control over myself now so I won't attack anyone, besides why should I listen to Damon anyway…it's his fault in the first place. I'm just along for the ride.

I pushed myself up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful and sunny day, why would I pass up the chance to go to the woods to see if I could find a clue.

"Time to go." I muttered under my breath

Ready for the day as Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Damon's Pov

This is the most boring class in the world. I want to stab myself in the ear to drown out the sound of this lady talking. Homeroom was supposed to be a peaceful class…my ass. The lady was talking about sexual harassment, where the hell was she when that guy touched my ass! All talk no action, I hate people like that.

I sat in my desk and laid my head down. My stomach was hurting for no reason and I feel more irritable then I ever had in my life. I nearly had a heart attack earlier when I was all that blood in my panties. I heard about it but I never thought that I would have to live with it.

"Since this is over how about talking about the play." The teacher said, batting her big green cow eyes

I twitch, "Why the hell should we do a play? Isn't that what the Drama club is for?"

The teacher gasped, "Elena I'm surprised at you. You were the one who recommend this."

My mouth fell open, "Huh?"

Her curly brown hair bobbed along with her as she moved her body as if telling me a story with it. Stupid broad.

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet for this year."

All the girls let out a scream; I rolled my eyes and watched Bonnie not paying attention to them. The girl has some hope not being my next meal when I get my body back…everyone else however…

"So we'll vote for the main characters today."

And I suddenly had a bad feeling.

'Just…my…fricken…luck.'

* * *

Elena's Pov

I took a detour and went to my school and visit. Some of the guys glared at me, some girls looked at me with lust in their eyes. It's kinda weird but a part of me likes it. Maybe it was just part of the change. I walked thought the schools yard and stopped by a window of one of my class. Ms. Lush, my homeroom teacher, was probably talking about the play now. I tried to warn him but he doesn't listen.

* * *

Damon's Pov

'The hell!'

Ms. Lush smiled, "Okay so we agreed Elena Gilbert is our Juliet."

I slapped my hand on my face. I swear life hates me. Didn't they see that I didn't want to be in no stupid play! I got to kiss a man, a man for god sakes. I'm not gay. I was getting a light headache from all the crap. It pissed me off. My face turned into a frown then it turned into horror as I knew where this was going.

'No, no, no, oh hell no!'

"Stefan Salvatore is Romeo."

The class started to clap and cheer. I looked around to see him sitting two rows away from me staring at me with a weird smile on his face. On the outside I was quite but on the inside, I was screaming. We gotta find this chick before we do this play or I have to kiss my brother.

* * *

Will they find her before the play? Stay tune! Hope you like this, I wanna thank SON1C, MysticO, and iamnotavampire2 for the reviews. Thanks for reading guys! Peace, love, and chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Switch

Damon's Pov

"Romeo, oh Romeo…where for art thou Romeo?" I hissed between my teeth

Everyone looked at me worried. I probably looked like a crazy person right now. What's so great about play some young, suicidal chick. No freakin way.

"Are you alright?" asked Ms. Lush

My left eye twitch at the question. Yeah, I'm alright! I'm trapped in the girl I like's body, and oh yeah I'm about to kiss my brother. What part of alright is there lady! I…want…to…die.

I looked at Stefan; he looked back at me with worry. Just like the rest of them. I looked around the room but I didn't see the witch any where. With a fake smile I said,

"I'm good."

* * *

Elena's Pov

I watched them though the window and laughed. It severs him right. He told me he could handle school. It made me laugh anymore.

Tap, tap, tap.

I looked over to see Bonnie staring at me from another window. Her smokey green eyes piecing me, just like Stefan did. She opened the window and glared at me.

"Why are you here?"

I cleared my throat and thought about what would he say, "Just checking around."

'Yeah, smooth move.'

"If you're here for Elena…"

"No." I shouted

She rosed an eyebrow. Then the wind blew, her scent went under my nose. She smelled different from the others. Good? No, just something different. My heart began to speed up as I tried not to fumble on my words. I didn't realize how cute she looked. I opened my mouth but didn't have a chance. Elena, aka Damon, grabbed Bonnie and dragged her to the front of class.

"Bonnie for Juliet, anyone with me?" she shouted

I sighed, "Poor Bonnie."

* * *

Damon's Pov

There's no way in hell I'm kissing Stefan. No way! I pretty much held Bonnie hostage, nearly scream Bonnie and Stefan forever. Talk about kill two birds with one stone. People started to talk but they liked their first deiced, me. They wanted to see me in lighter colors. Whatever the hell that means. This suck!

The bell rang and I was free, even if it was moment. I stood by the lunch room with a hand on my stomach. Periods hurt, I feel like I got punch in the stomach and I really wanted chocolate for some reason.

"Elena." Said Bonnie right behind me

I looked at her and wanted to cry, "Save me from the bloody panties!"

Pfft like I want her to know that much. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied back. I sighed and muttered under my breath,

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?"

"What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing it's nothing. Let's get something to eat."

She flashed her pearly white, "Okay."

After talking she brought up my old flame Caroline Forbes. I really don't care but I had to admit, she was a fun toy.

"I'm happy she founded someone." She said as she poked her fork in the burnt looking thing

"Yeah." I said boredly

"Also I saw Damon, Elena he was acting a little weird."

I frowned as I stared at her, gripping my fork in my hand.

"Really? How?" I asked

Trying not to run out the school to give her a peace of my mind. I bit my tongue trying to keep from screaming.

"Well. He looked like a little kid." She picked up the burnt thing, chicken I believe, and then dropped it back on her plate. "Where I said your name his eyes widened then you grabbed me."

I nodded my head. Pretending to listen to her, plotting on what to do next. If Elena messes up my bad boy reputation, I'll…I'll run around in the school naked! A smirk formed on my face.

* * *

Elena's Pov

A chill went up my back as I was in the woods. I looked everywhere but didn't even find a trace of the girl. I really hope that Sasha found her before Damon. He'll rang her neck before she could change us back. I looked at my watch and frowned; I've been here for an hour and still could find anything. This is really bad. I sniffed the air and it smelled funny. Like a lot of blood. I ran over to see what the smell was and gasped.

Five bodies on the ground. Three guys, two girls. The blood was everywhere. A part of me was disgusted and the other part was excited. Not about the bloody mess…okay it was part of it, but a mystery was about to unfold.

* * *

My friend, Brenda, told me to read the vampire diaries book. I looked at her then looked at the big freakin book in her hand and asked if this was the only one. She shook her head and demanded me to read it. I stared at the book then her again and said if I could just watch the show. This earned me a slap on the head with a big book, a big freakin bruise appeared on my head people!

I want to thank E.I.W., kisswithabyte, and BbyBella. I also want to dedicate this chapter to iamnotavampire2 and Son1c. You guys give me the most reviews so I should at least do this. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	7. Chapter 7

Switch

Elena's Pov

So much blood. My head was starting to become a little dizzy. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. My heart started racing, my eyes were getting blurry.

"Damon." A woman's voice whispered in my ear

I couldn't sense anything, so what was wrong with me.

"What's…going…"

I fell to the ground and blackout.

* * *

Damon's Pov

"When I find her, I'm going to kill her!" I shouted to myself

I looked around to see if I was home alone. I finally escaped the hell hole called school. I don't see why Stefan likes to go, he pretty much knows everything or lived through it. I wanted to bang my head against the desk the whole time. The play is the worst thing on the planet for me right now. If I can't find that chick soon I'm going to be Stefan's bitch, there's no telling what he would do to me if he found out.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

A girl fell in front of me; I jumped back and looked up to see Sasha standing on the rail with a cold look on her face. She jumped down and landed on the floor, the rabbit that was usually there was replaced with a metal bat. It hasn't been this much action in my home since when I killed what's his name…really what's his name?

Sasha looked at me and pointed to the girl on the ground.

"Found her."

I looked at her for a second then looked at the girl then back at her. Their twins!

"Damon!" I heard Stefan shouted from behind me

I turned around to see a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile

I looked back and saw that the two girls were gone, then I cussed under my breath. Being alone with a vampire is scary; I guess this is how my victims fell like. Damn I'm starting to get a little soft.

"Elena are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately."

I threw on a smile, "Stress, so much …school work?"

'Damn, I sunk to a whole new low.'

He pulled something out of his jean pocket and handed it to me. It was a small blue box with a tiny gold ribbon on it. Elena would have thought it would be cute but I just want to throw up.

I took it from his hand and threw on my best Elena impersonation.

"Oh, Stefan it's wonderful!" I said in a dreamy voice

He just looked at me weird, "I want to give a gift to my Juliet."

I nearly threw up but I swallowed it, "R-Really! I'm going to open it later. Where's Damon, he took something important of mine."

I sounded robotic.

"I haven't seen him all day."

"Okay."

"Hey Elena wait."

* * *

Elena's Pov

My body hurts. It felt like I've been kicked many times all over. My head feels like it's about to explode. I heard a faint sound next to my ear.

"Damon?" it said in a girl's voice

It wasn't like before, it was softer. My nose was filler with lavender. I felt my body pop up and latch onto whatever she was. I couldn't see her but I could feel her and smell her to.

* * *

Damon's Pov

I ran out the house crying like a bitch. My eyes were clouded with tears; I felt all weak and emotional, crap. I've been killed, stabbed, shot and a whole bunch of crazy shit but my brother kissing me reduced me to tears. It just came out of nowhere. He just leaned in quickly then I punched him and ran out.

'Wait till I get me body back. He's so dead!'

I stormed into the woods to clear my thoughts and think about the glory days, back when I was in my body. I didn't have to worry about the things I do now. Never thought the worst time that would happen to me was being kissed by my brother.

I heard a scream, so I ran to the noise. When I got there I was in for a shock. I saw my body kissing Bonnie.

'…The hell!'

Bonnie tried to push him/her off but my body clinged on tight. She looked at me with a cross of confusion and panic in her eyes. So me being all superman, I walked up to Damon/Elena and punched her in the back of the head. Her eyes snapped open and she let the poor girl go.

Slap!

Bonnie slapped her and came running to me. Elena looked at her and gave a familiar look…of longing. She rubbed her red cheek and looked as if she was about to cry.

'You're kidding me?'

"Bonnie I…"

I stood in front of her and frowned, "Damon, what's wrong with you?"

* * *

H-e-l-l-o! People I'm back with another chapter for Switch. Hope you like it. Two big kissing scenes! Poor Damon never thought that I would say that.

I want to thank iamnotavampire2, kisswithabyte, E.I.W., and Kara.R.K for reviews. Thanks for reading this crazy chicks's stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Switch

Damon's Pov

I pulled Elena by the collar, cussing at each step. Watching her kiss Bonnie was something I did not see coming. I looked back at her but she said nothing as a blush spread on her cheeks. I let out a sigh. We're going to have a talk about this. Poor Bonnie was shaken up and confused, just like me who earlier was kissed by my stupid bastard of a brother.

I pulled her to her, my new, house and told her to wait here. I went to the door and opened it open to see her aunt staring at me with a frown on her face.

"I told you to come home last night."

"Yeah, I was studying over Bonnie's." I said with a smile

She sighed, "We were supposed to have a girl's night."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I ran past her and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. Elena was sitting on her bed looking at a book.

"I told you to wait."

Elena looked at me and shrugged. Wow she got me down to a T.

"So what was that?"

"What?" she said with innocent leaking from her voice

"Kissing Bonnie. She's off limits." I said, placing my hands on my hips, "She's my favorite toy."

Elena laid back on the bed, "I don't know but I really want to bite her and stuff."

I rolled my eyes, where have I heard that before.

"No. She is off limits."

Right now I felt like a mom talking to her rebel teen. I know she wasn't listen as she focused on what was in the book. Apart of me wanted to be understanding and the other part just wanted to choke her.

"Why is Bonnie off limits?"

I slapped my forehead, "Because you are just confused. Your emotions are getting the better of you."

She took a peek at me from behind the book, "I know how I feel. I love…"

"No! No, don't you say that."

"But I do!"

I let out a sigh. This was starting to wear on my nerves. So if she felt this way about Bonnie, then what about me? I just wanted to hit myself but then I remembered that this wasn't going to last. That girl found that bitch and we'll be changing back soon. Elena will be her normal self and I'll be myself again. I will not lose to a witch for Elena's heart.

"There's no way in hell. What are you going to do when we going to be back in our own bodies." I said, "Believe me, the feeling doesn't last long."

"Pfft." She said before disappearing

My face twisted up. Why the hell is she giving me a hard time? We both know this isn't going to last. The longer we stay in our bodies the more we become each other. Why can't she see…? My eyes widen in realization. This little rebellion wasn't about Bonnie, she just used her as un excuse. The more I thought about it the more pieces of the puzzle came together.

'She wants to stay in my body.'

* * *

Elena's Pov

I love the power, the speed, the freedom you don't get when you human. It was an amazing feeling that I wanted to explore but Damon has been so restrict recently. Like he was worried about something. Maybe he should. I'm tired of always worrying about others while I sit on the sidelines. It's not fear that I always get caught in other peoples mess and can't do anything about it.

I was running in the night. The wind blowing in my hair. The feeling was overwhelming. The enjoy of it all was overwhelming. I hope Sasha doesn't find that girl. I want to stay and be free!

* * *

Damon's Pov

'I want to die.'

Walking through the crowed school hallway was a bitch. If I was still a vampire my senses would have been on overdrive. The smell of B.O. filled the air. I covered my nose with my hands and tried to run to my first class but I bumped into someone. When I looked up to see the guy that felt me up the other day. I twitched.

"Get out of my way!"

"No, I want to settle the score…."

I did a round house kick and sent him flying. That dude is so annoying.

"Elena Gilbert! In my office now!" shouted an older man

"Crap."

* * *

"Why did he kicked him?" asked the guy with the gray hair

"When were you when he felt me up?" I snapped at him

Bastard going ask me questions then I can do the same.

"No answer my question."

"Not till you answer mines." Jerk!

He placed his hand on his red tie and fixed it. His green eyes helded anger. I don't see why, I just asked him a question.

"What." I said, "You wanted me to get felt up. Are you sexist? Do you want me to get raped?"

"No it's just…."

"Then why am I being harassed when that guy is in the hallway, probably hurting a girl. I can't defend myself, I'm going to sue!"

The guy started to sweat, "No, no Gilbert. I'll just talk to him right away."

I folded my hands and frowned, "So you brought me in the office to fuss and questioning a girl that is full of hurt while your just got to talk to him?"

"No. Please go to class."

I popped out of my chair and let out a loud cry, "HE TRIED TO RAPED ME AND YOU"RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY!"

The guy's eyes darted at the door and back at me.

"Shh! Please be quite!" he said in a panic tone

Then I smirked, "If he comes at me again expect to see a few bloody fingers and if you tell anyone about this…well just try."

With that I left the room, leaving the guy speechless. All morning I've been picking fights. People annoyed the hell of me and it doesn't help to have blood running down you freaking leg either. Sasha needs to hurry up. My patients are running very thin.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank kisswithabyte, and iamnotavampire for the reviews! Peace, love, and chocolate!


	9. Chapter 9

Switch

Elena's Pov

I was bored. Nothing good happened yet; at least while I was at school I could have done something. So I walked there, hoping to see the next installment of the drama that I put Damon in. A part of me felt bad while the other part was sick of playing the damsel in distress.

"Elena!" I heard Bonnie shout as she ran to Damon

Damon turned around and placed on a fake smile. His eyes looked like that he was in deep thought. Maybe it was about me.

"Hi Bonnie." He said in my voice

"Guess what."

"Huh?"

"I finally perfected the locater spell."

Damon blinked a few times then a smirk spread on his face. My eyes widened as I realized what he was thinking. He's planning on finding Sasha and switch us back! My body started to shake in anger but I had to calm myself. I'll find a way to stop it.

"Why don't you show me that later?"

Bonnie nodded as she fixed her backpack, "But it have to be after the party."

"What party?"

"The one we've been planning for weeks now. You know, for the Romeo and Juliet cast."

Damon twitched at the mention of the play. Poor guy, he has to kiss his brother on stage. But it wasn't my problem. Tonight I have to stop whatever else he's planning. I want to stay in this body and be a vampire. I love this new life. My stomach rumbled.

I mumbled under my breath, "I need to find some food first."

* * *

Damon's Pov

Elena is a little busy bee. I would smirk but I was so pissed at her. She wanted to stay in my body, leaving me in this…accident prone mess. I'm a hotter version of that chick from Twilight. The party was at seven o'clock and the clock was ticking down till I can find that girl. Once I get my body back I'm going to kill Stefan for kissing me. Just thinking about that made me want to puke up everything I had in this body. Just wait Stefan; my revenge will be swift and merciless. Bastard.

After the party I went to Bonnie's house. I sat on a brown, very fluffy couch. I looked around and noticed that the place felt cozy. It was a pretty big room, filled with a big screen TV that was hanging from the wall, some furniture that looked really fancy and a coffee table that had a vase in the middle filled with flowers. Really, really cozy.

"You want a drink?" She yelled out the kitchen

"Yeah." I shouted back

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and changed the channel. I kept turning till a zombie flick caught my attention. A woman zombie was eating the flesh off of a man. He screamed and screamed but the woman kept on eating him. This movie would have been funny to me but for some reason…my stomach was tying into knots. I felt like I wanted to throw up and scream. My finger inched to the big, red off button but I focused myself to watch as the woman started to eat his eyes. My finger won, pressing the button. The sweat started to bead up and drip off my face. I heard Bonnie's footsteps but it didn't snap me out of my realization.

'I'm become her more and more each day.'

"Elena, are you alright."

I threw on a fake smile, but it weighted like a hundred pounds on my face. I knew this was going to happen but it seems like it's going faster.

"Bonnie."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened in terror, "I'll do anything."

"Tell me Bonnie, do I make a good Elena?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me with confusion. I laughed it off but I wonder does she notice anything strange. She hasn't been treating like a best friend but someone who's just there. I looked around the room and noticed that she disappeared. A smirk grew on my face as I felt a finger on the back of my head. In a threating voice I heard,

"I know you're not Elena, tell me where she is now!"

A twist in this plot.

* * *

I want to thank Kara.R.K and kisswithabyte for reviews. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Switch

Damon's Pov

Bonnie stood behind me muttering a spell under her breath and it made me feel afraid. Then in a strong voice she shouted,

"WHERE'S ELENA!"

I winced as I felt myself getting a headache. I pushed myself up and turned around to face her and smirked, trying to be a badass and not to think about the pain in my head. My body was barely under my control; my legs wobble as I tried to stand still.

"My…"I winced again, "Little black bird."

I watched as her greenish eyes widen. That was all I saw before blacking out from the pain.

* * *

Elena's Pov

I sat down under a tree in the middle of the woods and felt as if I was being watched. The cold night air was filled with blood and other stuff that smelled really weird.

"Damon." A woman sang

I shot up and looked around but saw no one thought I could feel them. The feeling of anger and jealously crawled on my skin. Someone didn't like Damon. But thinking about it I heard that voice before. It was when I black out a while ago. Then I sensed something flying towards me and dodged it. When turned around I saw a knife sticking out of a tree.

'Crap.'

When I turned back around a blond haired woman stood there then she hit me in the chest, sending me flying and hitting a tree. Breaking through one of them and bouncing off another. When I fell to the ground I looked up only to get kicked and hitting another tree. I felt like a ping pong ball.

"Damon you bastard, your dead!"

My body was rattled with pain but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I pushed myself up and dodged the next few attacks then I side kicked her in the head and watched her fly backwards. Then I ran as fast as I can not even bothering to look back but I could hear her running behind me. Inching closer and closer but then I didn't hear her but I did sense someone else. When I turned around my eyes widen. It was Stefan who was standing over the blond vampire. He pulled something out of his jean pocket and stabbed her with it. I let out a breath and tried to say something like Damon but Stefan interrupted me.

"Elena do you really think you could fool me?"

'Oh crap.' I thought to myself

"I'm know the different between you and Damon. I knew the whole time and something tells me Bonnie knew it too."

* * *

Damon's Pov

My head was ringing and I wanted to kill Bonnie. I opened my eyes to see her staring back at me with worried eyes. Great she pities me. I miss when she wanted to kill me all the time. Good times.

"Is Elena's body okay?"

"Huh?"

'So much for pity.'

"How did you know it was me?"

I placed a hand on my head and rubbed it in an attempt to ease the throbbing. She looked down on me and said,

"The way you act in school and today. Damon what did you drag her into?"

I pushed myself up and sat up right then told her the whole story. When it ended she was glaring daggers of blame at me.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Yes it's all my fault Bonnie." I said boredly and rolled my eyes, "Now can you help find this chick or what?" Then I fell back on my back

She placed her hands on her hips and walked past me as if I wasn't there. She stopped at the big bookshelf in the corner and took a red book off the shelf. Flipping through the pages then pressed her index finger along a page. I could hear her mumble something under her breath then she slammed it close and threw it at me. And it hit me in the head.

"OUCH!" I shouted

She folder her arms over her green shirt that had the word 'honey' written in cursive and frowned.

"I found a spell but I need Elena here too."

I gave a nod then sighed. How the hell am I going to get my body back from that girl?

* * *

Thanks for reading. I want to thank S0N1C 7, Kara.R.K, kisswithabyte, iamnotavampire2, IkeaGoddess, Ray08, E.I.W., TwilightRocks, xxsakurarokzxx, burntcinnamon, Doodle87, Vampire00Diaries for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	11. Chapter 11

Switch

Elena's Pov

Stefan paced the floor as he watched both me and Damon, who were sitting on the couch. Bonnie sat on the other side of the room with a book in hand and flipped through the pages. She green eyes moved side to side as she read the words under her breath. The scent coming from her was…

"Try anything and I'll tie you down." Said Damon, breaking through my thoughts

I rolled my eyes and focused on Bonnie. She peered up at me then turned around and continued reading. I think I'm hungry because I couldn't help but look at the nape of her neck. Her brunette hair was tied up into a high ponytail and it looked really tempting. My mouth started to water, my heart pounding…

"WHAT!"

I snapped my head to the sound and saw Damon staring at Stefan with shock. I gave a confused look before I could ask Damon blurted out,

"You kissed me and you knew I wasn't Elena! YOU SICK…"

Stefan shrugged, "It was more of a hunch but I found out after I kissed you."

Damon jumped up and growled with disgust, "YOU KISSED ME!"

"To find out if you were Elena." He replied calmly

Damon slapped his forehead and clinched his jaw to keep from scream at Stefan. Stefan just looked at him as if he was stupid and it seemed to piss Damon off even more. It was funny watching my body react like that. To think Damon would have anger problems.

"Guys I found something that you want to see." Said Bonnie walking towards me, handing me the book, "It's pretty complicated to find someone."

I took the book and read one of the pages. It said that we had to kill a chicken for this to work. I looked over the book and at Bonnie who was glaring at Damon. Damon looked at her and flicked her off. She growled under her breath 'Childish' and he just shrugged. I handed the book to Damon and he took it.

"Kill a chicken. Where the hell are we going to find a live one?" He said before throwing the book at Stefan, "You disgusting pervert."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Says the one who gets naked in the mirror every ten seconds."

Both me and Bonnie looked at him.

Damon wrinkled his face, "Burn in hell goody two shoes."

"Whatever."

* * *

Damon's Pov

I'm pissed. That is all I was feeling right now. I just wanted to jump on his back and keep stabbing him with stakes. And Elena…

I let out a sigh as I watched her make googley eyes at Bonnie. To think that this switch would bring us a little closer but no, she wants to either eat or screw Bonnie. A part of me kind of wanted to watch that if Elena was in her own body but right now I couldn't deal with it right now.

"You sure we need it?" asked Stupid asshole

"That's what the book said." Bonnie sighed

I took a seat next to Elena and frowned, "Why the…"

Boom!

Two girls appeared before us. One was wearing some Gothic black clothes with an ax in hand, that was Sasha. The other girl, who was under her, was the girl in the woods. Sasha balled her bloody fist and punched the other girl in the face, knocking her out cold. She stood up straight and let out a breath while wiping the blood her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Here."

Everyone looked speechless and here I was with my mouth dropped. Talk about something random appearing out of no where. But whatever we have to the girl she can change us back.

"How long were you going to take?" I shouted

Sasha threw a yellow piece of paper at me and it attached itself to my mouth. I tried to pull it off but it wasn't going anywhere. Bonnie let out a laugh,

"I need one of those."

"So what do we have to do to get them back into there bodies?" asked Stefan

Sasha shook her ax and it turned into the stuffed rabbit. I stared at her and thought,

'She put all magicians to shame.'

"We have to…."

The light in the room started to flicker. I growled and heard a woman's laughter.

'What can happen now?'

* * *

Hope you like it. I want to thank kisswithabyte, Doodle87, XxxMusicluverxxX, IkeaGoddess, and ggggg for reviews. I'll make a Damon and Stefan switch story and this is not a Damon Bonnie fic…it just have small Elena/ Bonnie…it won't end that way though. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
